


Soulmate AU

by orphan_account



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zam and Wifi get their identifying marks and they know each other irl
Relationships: Zambie-Trashart/LovesWifi
Kudos: 2





	Soulmate AU

Brook woke up and sighed looking down at her arm. At the age of thirteen, as everyone knows, they get a name written on their arm, the name of their soulmate. She’s been told by everyone around her that she wasn’t worth a soulmate so when she looked down to see Wifi written on her arm, she thought her sibling was pranking her. She speeds walk towards the bathroom and she grabs a makeup wipe and swipes her arm.

nothing.

no smudge.

her soulmate’s name must be someone named Wifi. She was kinda shocked but overall happy to have a soulmate.

Rebecca’s story had been similar but different. She was siked to see the name on her arm the day of her birthday. (from birthday posts I remember that they’re summer?). She thought the name was weird but she proudly showed her parents.

When she went back to school at the end of the summer, she was sad that not a lot of her friends were in her classes and she was just stuck with the girl who came to their school district at the end of elementary school. Rebecca realizes that she’d probably never talked to the blonde, she shrugs and takes a seat next to her in math class. Brook gives the beautiful redhead beside her a side glance before blushing and focusing back on the teacher.

Little did she know during that first class that Brook and Rebecca would literally share all their classes together. They started talking to each other first for classwork later for over things like painting.

One day though things changed, Brook was called out by some annoying brunette boy for watching a kids' show, Miraculous Ladybug to be exact.

This changed Rebecca's whole view of Brook because she liked the same show too! Later that day over FaceTim, while doing homework, to make her feel better, Rebecca brought up her small Tumblr account and how she posted her Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction.

Brook paused, looking up from her work before asking what her name was. Rebecca shrugs before responding, LovesWif. Rebecca was left in bewilderment, Brook hung up on her without saying goodbye, Rebecca furrows her eyebrows. She texts Brook asking what happened but she doesn’t get a response.

For some reason the next day at school Brook avoids her coming into class as the bell is ringing and rushing out as it leaves and sitting across the room from her. She’s able to corner Brook during lunch though on the way to Caf.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Rebecca pleads in one of the back halls, not a single student to be seen.

“I ummm…” Brook says, looking down at her feet. Rebecca knew she had a habit of being shy, so she took a step back from the small girl.

“Please tell me what’s going on, you’re worrying me,” she says, lifting Brook’s chin. It was an off day for Rebecca, she was nervous so she rolled up her collard shirt’s sleeves, her overcoat long forgotten, Brooks eyes flickering to Rebecca’s arm, there on her arm, in Brook’s messy scribble of a handwriting, is her name, well her pen name. Brook reaches a hand to Rebecca’s wrist, pulling it into her own view.

“I’ve always hated my handwriting,” Brook says, tracing the messy lines of her name on Rebecca’s arm.

“You’re Zambie?” Wifi asks, looking down on the small girl. She gives a small nod, still looking in disbelief at her name. Wifi slowly take her hand away and pulls Zambie into a hug, Zambie’s head resting in the crook of Wifi’s neck.

“I guess, we’re platonic soulmates, you are my best friend after all,” Wifi smirks down at the shorter girl. Zam’s eyes start to glisten at the words, her nose scrunching up a bit. “What’s the matter?”

“I really like you,” Zambie sniffles, hiding her face in Wifi’s neck.

“I mean you should, we’re best friends,” Wifi says, patting her head.

“No, you dummy,” Zambie says, grabbing Wifi’s collar and pulling her down into a kiss. Her eyes going wide at the sudden motion, just for her to close her and cup the shorter girl’s cheek. “You’re oblivious. I’ve been crushing on you since you gave me that smirk during math class.

“Ya mean this one?” Wifi asks, tower over the small girl, Zambie stood shocked at the revelation, taking a step back just hit a wall. Wifi takes a step forward putting her forearm above the girl.

“Ya.. ya that one,” Zambie says, staring up at the tall redhead.

Wifi wheezes, taking a step back. Zambie shakes her head before smacking her shoulder. “I’m sorry I was just messing with you,” Wifi calls at the blonde’s back as she walks to the Caf. Wifi smirks to herself before following the shorter girl like a lost puppy.


End file.
